


Body Contact

by SingFortissimo



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-16
Updated: 2012-08-16
Packaged: 2017-11-12 06:38:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/487831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SingFortissimo/pseuds/SingFortissimo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I know a good way to keep you warm..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Body Contact

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small little drabble based on this;   
> http://lanimalu.bplaced.net/blog/bodycontact.jpg

There was so much snow already. Shaun just could not believe it. Never in the town’s history was there this much snow this early in the season! He sighed softly, his glasses fogging up slightly at the sudden cold air. He pulled his jacket around himself just a bit tighter, tugged on his scarf to keep him a bit warmer, and he spoke; “It’s freezing cold out here….” His voice was low, aggravated, but it was immediately countered by the always oh-so-enthusiastic voice of one Desmond Miles. 

“Oh?” He cocked an eyebrow, scarred lips curling up to smile at the Brit. “I know a good way to keep you warm…” Shaun wanted to push further, figure out what the bloody idiot meant, but he just lowered his head, not wanting to risk it being something stupid, like he seemed to _know_ it would be. He sighed softly, his breath escaping his lips in a plume of steam. He took a few steps forward, hoping the wanker wouldn’t follow him, but lo and behold—

Arms wrapped around him, and warmth overtook his body. A gentle pink sprinkled over his cheeks. He felt skin warmer than his own soon nuzzle against his neck, then his pale cheek. He only blinked. Warm breath attacked his neck and goosebumps rose on his flesh. “Body contact!” Back with the cheerful voice. Shaun blinked again and his eyebrows furrowed. 

_Desmond, you bloody idiot…._ He felt a smile creep over his lips, and his blush magnified just slightly, but instead of reacting how his heart was telling him to (nuzzling closer to him, holding him, maybe even going as far as to kiss the damn Yank), he pulled back. His hands reached up, grabbing the fluff on Desmond’s hood. With a swift tug, it was down and covering his eyes, and a slight smirk was on Shaun’s lips. 

“Oh? I choose the cold then.” 

“…”


End file.
